slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27160373-20160727182908/@comment-31.0.37.152-20160804163705
A ja mam jakąś dziwną teorię, która mi po głowie lata od paru dni. Su wraca do domu. Jest załamana, ale kłamie rodzicom, że wszystko dobrze, że u przyjaciela też i niedługo wróci do domu. Następnego dnia po raz kolejny budzi się ze zciśniętym żołądkiem. Ubiera się w strój (który jak zwykle kupujemy, przecież szafa Su jest nieograniczona, no nie? C: ) i idzie do szkoły. W szkole jesteśmy dość krótko, ponieważ nauczyciele coś organizują. Nasza Su potem jedzie do szpitala odwiedzić Lysa, jeśli mamy innego WS to jedziemy z WS. Su tak zwanie chce przełamać lody i mieć gdzieś że Lys jej nie pamięta. Kiedy dojeżdża na miejsce, WS jest głodny (jeśli mamy innego niż Lys) i idzie do kawiarenki, mówi nam jeszcze, że chce coś zobaczyć, my mu pozwalamy to załatwić i sami idziemy do Lysa. Kiedy do niego przychodzimy pamięć lekko się mu zwróciła, jednak jak to w jego zwyczaju znów czegoś zapomniał. Mówię tu o tym, że uznali, że są przyjaciółmi (a jeśli WS to Lys to nawet zapomniał że pytała czy pamięta już jej imię). Lys przywitał Su, jednak dalej nie pamiętając jej. Potem pyta się nas, czy jesteśmy jego dziewczyną. Nie da nam odpowiedzieć w każdym przypadku, Lys każe Su kucnąć koło jego. Lys wtedy chce nas pocałować. No i mamy dwie opcje. 1. Powiedz o związku oraz 2. Daj się pocałować. Obie opcje zależą czy u naszego WS lov się podwyższy czy nie. Zależy to od jego kim jest nasz WS, ponieważ obie opcje działają na każdego inaczej. Przy WS z Lys nie mamy już pierwszej opcji i mamy tylko drugą. Jeśli zdecydujemy się na drugą, dostajemy ilustrację ze zdziwioną Su która całuje się z Lysiem (oczywiście Su wtedy już siedzi na kolanach). Przy pierwszej (która jest dla tych, którzy nie mają Lysia za WS) nasza Su opowiada o związku Lysiowi i Lys reaguje jak na dowiedzenie się związku Rozy. Przy pierwszej opcji po opowiedzeniu przyjdzie Nasz WS, wtedy nasza Su szybko się zmywa i chce się schować. Mamy teraz opcję gdzie Su chce się schować. 1. W toalecie, 2. W krzakach, 3. W sali bez pacjenta, 4. Za budynkiem oraz 5. Su jednak nie chce się schować. Przy drugiej opcji jeśli naszym WS jest Lys, przy pocałunku do sali wkracza Nina, wtedy nasza Su ucieka i też się chowa. Jeśli kto inny jest naszym WS to ten nasz WS wkracza do sali i jak i to wcześniej parę razy napisałam, ucieka i się chowa. Gdziekolwiek się schowamy nasz WS nasz znajdzie, ponieważ Su będzie musiała iść po jedzenie do kawiarenki, bo jest głodna. Znajdziemy tam Ninę (w przypadku WS Lys) bądź naszego WS. (w przypadku WS inny niż Lys). Kimkolwiek jest osoba którą spotkamy, będzie na Nas zdenerwowana, powie na nas coś złego i wyjdzie ze złością ze szpitala. Nasza kochana Su poleci za WS bądź Niną. Na koniec wybieramy czynność z dialogu aby dostać ilustrację. Przy poprawnej ją dostajemy. Odp. A (Zatrzymaj WS/Ninę) Odp. B (Nie zatrzymuj go/jej). Przy pierwszej dostajemy ilu, przy której Su wyciąga rękę do WS bądź Niny a którakolwiek z tych postaci zdenerwowana się do nas odwraca. Po ilustracji mamy kończący dialog. Zależy tu teraz od wysokości lov jaki dostaniemy. Jeśli mamy lov +35 z WS albo na + z Niną dialog skończy się tym, że Su zdąży wytłumaczyć sytuację i przeprosić WS bądź Ninę, a on/ona nam wybaczy. Jeśli jednak tyle nie mamy chodź Su spróbuje wytłumaczyć sytuację WS albo Nina uderzy nas w twarz i dostaniemy wtedy do ubrania siniak na drugi policzek (na pierwszy dostajemy od Amber w przypadku, jeśli nikt nie przyjdzie), a on/ona odejdą plując na chodnik. Wtedy Su zależnie od tego czy udało się jej wytłumaczyć czy nie, albo siądzie załamana na kolanach mówiąc coś i zacznie płakać, albo z ulgą usiądzie na chodniku patrząc na odchodzącego WS/Ninę mówiąc coś radosnego. I wtedy dialog kończy się wypowiedzią ,,ZAKOŃCZ ODCINEK''. Wiem, że moja teoria jest najmniej prawdopodobna ze względu na wiele różnych dialogów i opcji. No i oczywiście ze względu na jak dużo trzeba by było przygotować. Ale dwa lub miesiąc byśmy poczekali jeszcze aby właśnie tak wyglądał odcinek ;)